1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workpiece holding tools or jigs and more particularly to a novel articulated tool having a plurality of closure means outwardly extending from a central base for releasably supporting workpieces.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to mount a workpiece in a tool holder so that a tool may operably perform its intended function on the workpiece. Also, it has been the practice to employ a variety of holders for supporting workpieces or the like in a selected attitude or orientation with respect to its supporting surface or frame. In most instances, the support of the workpiece is sufficient for operation thereon by the tool; however, in other instances portions of the supporting frame, surrounding equipment, tool piece configuration or other physical problems are encountered when trying to orient the workpiece with respect to the tool. Since flexability and articulation of the workpiece holder are limited in prior art devices, difficulty is encountered in these latter instances.
Furthermore, in other instances where close work is intended to be performed on the workpiece, it is difficult to hold the workpiece since the tool holder covers a substantial part of the workpiece so that the operateor cannot either see the workpiece or must repeatedly remove the workpiece and reorient it in its tool holder. Also, prior tool holders and workpiece holders are extremely cumbersome, expensive and are not generally available for holding small or miniaturized parts. Conventional tool holders or workpiece holders are also limited in their usage and cannot be employed for a variety of uses such as for holding signs, notes, paper products, pencils and a variety of other uses and functions both of a utilitarian and a decorative nature.
Therefore, a long standing need is provided for utilization of an articulated workpiece holder or tool which may be readily adjusted to a variety of orientations without the use of skill and without the necessity of equipment disassembly and reassembly.